No Other Option
by Chalee21
Summary: What would happen if the volturi returned with a new recuit?


This is my first story and I'm not sure what other people will think of it. Please R & R it would mean a lot. Chapter 2 will be up soon. ~ Chalee 21 

Prologue

Life has a twist about it and the urge to take you along for the ride.

Then you die and it doesn't matter. I looked into my mother's eyes and saw nothing but fear and the same echo in my fathers. The moment they disappeared from view I knew my life was over. The Volturi was what they called themselves, hooded killers in my book. Here we were friends and family, tied together and looking at these hooded figures wondering what could have possibly happened to have them come after us. Before we could ever think twice about what would happen next I awoke in a dark cell.

Chapter 1 

That first day of being captured I had no way to tell the time of day. My name is Roman Anna Jaymes. I was two with the physical and mental characteristics of a 15 year old. I am now at least 10. There is no way to be sure. I am half human and half vampire and the Volturi are my only way of survival now. They stand for what is okay in this world of fantasy. Just figure heads, not there to speak the truth. As a child I had been taught by my parents to keep my head down and ignore all signs of being a vampire. We didn't believe in drinking blood of any kind. I had gone days, weeks, even months, without blood and finally had no use for it. My sight, taste, hearing, and touch have adapted to the weaknesses without blood and my irises had turned lavender. A nice change from my bright red eyes. I have the power to be powerful. That is why the Volturi wanted me. They are talent hunters and will do anything to get what they want. I have been through the harshest training to expand my power and so far have multiple abilities, specifically powers that deal with the complexity of the mind. I am being created to destroy a clan called the Cullen's and to put their potential gain of power to rest. The only problem is, we are going to lose.

Every night I have a reoccurring dream where the Volturi and I meet with the Cullen clan. I see a little girl the same age as me. She is protected by her mother and father. The father is a mind reader and our mind powers clash, making it impossible to read my mind. Another vampire in the clearing is a future teller. She can't see my future; she can only see my past and the force that has brought me to this clearing. As we pursue our adversaries they are sizing up our team and decide to disable me first. I catch sight of the shield on their side and ran right through her forces. I paused time around us to explain my situation and the moment we froze I was stabbed in the back by my own trainer and friend Dausten, a new recruit for training me, and I awake to Jane hammering at my door for training to begin.

"Good to see you had a nice rest," Jane said trying to be sarcastic throwing me my training outfit for the day, "You're going to need it for the mission ahead for today."

I just sat there pretending to fall back asleep.

"Roman let's go!" I heard Jane yell through my door.

I donned my training outfit and made my way to the meeting room. There sat Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Ah, Roman good morning," Aro said coming to my side requesting my hand. Aro had the gift of reading minds through touch. Not just the thoughts we are thinking at this moment, but all the thoughts that we have ever thought in our whole lives. He still couldn't read my thoughts but I could read his. Seemed like an unfair exchange to him. "Still your head is as silent as ever." He seemed discouraged.

"As it was and always will be." I said taking my hand back.

"No need to be feisty." Aro said with hands up in surrender. I was the most powerful and he would've hated to be on my dark side. "Today my brothers and I will watch you in your training and decide if actions are to be taken upon the Cullen clan."

"This should be fun." I said leading the way to the underground training center. My training center was filled with everything possible for me to get physically and mentally ready for any situation. I watched the three men take their seats in the monetary room and look at me with anticipation. When I heard Dausten enter the room I immediately jumped in the air and flipped backward just in time to miss an arrow he shot at me.

"Well look at that. You actually learned something from last lesson, impressive." Dausten said reaching to shake my hand. I heard the earth shift behind me and transported myself behind Dausten and got him into a choke hold. He didn't know I mastered my last lesson with fierceness.

"I didn't think you could've mastered that move, but hey you proved me wrong."

I felt the resistance he put on my arms for them to break their hold but I fought back and unleashed a power I had never experienced before. I had an electrical current run through my body and zapped him to the other side of the room.

"That's it!" Dausten said running at me full speed. At this moment I could tell it wasn't about student vs. teacher it was about weak vs. strong. I rooted myself to the ground and did what my instincts told me to look for the power that makes you powerful in this situation. I just stared Dausten right in the eyes and was surprised when confusion struck his face. I walked up to him and waved my hand in his face. Dausten opened the door to the monetary room and I heard him ask Aro "Did you just see that or did I imagine the whole thing?"

"Powerful that girl is." Aro said more to himself the Dausten. "I believe she is ready. You just need to find out where she went."

What did he mean? I was right there. I must have been invisible! I felt myself become whole again and heard a loud pitch scream.

"Sorry." Aro said with a smile.

Aro put his arm around my shoulders and guided me back to the meeting room. The three men sat in their chairs and I stood as usual.

"I'm not sure how much you know about the Cullen clan and our history with them but I will tell you our history with them." Aro said legs crossed and hands twined together. "Carlisle Cullen had served with us for a time and thought our ways were not good enough for him and decided to create a companion when times got rough. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett were created by Carlisle. Alice and Jasper just wandered into the family from different places. Edward was the only one who didn't have a mate, until he met Bella. Edward left Bella because he was dangerous and when he thought she had died he came to us in hopes that we would end his life so he could be with his love." Aro kept rambling. "When she was actually alive she came to get him from us and she was a human. We made a deal that they could leave freely if she was turned and they agreed. After they were married Bella became pregnant with a girl and gave birth, and shortly turned. A family friend snitched and we got into an argument and we really have wanted to destroy that clan. Even though we had no reason to at the time because they did nothing wrong we don't really care anymore." Aro laughed. "We want Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renessme alive. They possess powers I want but they are not as powerful as yours. But with your help I believe they could be." Aro stood and looked me straight in the eyes. "This was what we needed you for. Are you in?"

"Aro, I try not to question your authority, but I have foreseen the future and if Dausten is present in that clearing when I try to pursue the enemy he will stab me in the back and eventually kill me leaving just you up to the clan because by then everyone else will be dead on our side." I waited for Aro's decision.

"My child, I am glad you have provided me with this information. I will consult with Dausten and make sure he stays in Volterra." Aro stood up and faced the exit to his chamber. "Will you follow me please?"

I walked around the thrones to the entrance to Aro's private chambers. I had never been invited down here. When I stopped in front of Aro's large oak desk I took a seat and waited for him to speak. Aro walked behind the desk and took a seat also.

"It is to my understanding that you will be turning 18 this year. You may not have known that." Aro seemed like he was nervous about something. "Many centuries ago, before my father was over ruled by the Romanians, there was an old Volturi law that any ruler who has a pure, virgin, prisoner of the opposite sex must be taken on the eve of their adult hood." I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth about me being his sex toy and/ or wife?

"Roman I tend to live up to my laws as I had with my first wife." Aro pointed to a painting hanging on his wall of a slender woman with her profile facing me wearing lose breads with a crown on her head and the most elaborate jewels on. She was mesmerizing. "I would be honored. You could even have your own dresses and crown and chair. I'm just tired of being lonely."

I couldn't bear to hear these words dribble from the mouth of a compulsive liar like he was. I just went with my gut and said:

"I will."

"Plans we be set into motion." Aro said grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Your royal highness."


End file.
